


[Art] RIKKU THIEFMEISTER 1.2

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] RIKKU THIEFMEISTER 1.2

**Author's Note:**

> [Daily Doodle] Final Fantasy X - RIKKU THIEFMEISTER 1.2 (Rikku) (G)
> 
>   
>  **Daily Doodle** : It's 1.2 because she's in her FFX outfit but with her X-2 knives, you see. Also because I am tired and this took way too long but I just wouldn't let it go. [Pose ref](http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Dagger-4-104628593).  
>  **Time:** like 2.5-3 hours or something. Wat.  
> 

  
  



End file.
